GhostAdventures All You Need is Love
by GAandMJfan
Summary: Zak, Nick, and Aaron have been best friends forever. But when Valentines Day approaches, feelings are revealed and 2 of them are in for a surprise. NICK/ZAK. Contains SLASH.
1. Beginning

**Ghost Adventures Fanfic-All You Need is Love**

3rd story... Damn. Lol! :)

**WARNING:** This story is NAK.= Nick/Zak...and a bit of Slash. This is my first time doing a story like this, soo...Yesh. :P

**Summery-** Zak, Nick, and Aaron have been Paranormal Investigator's and best friends for a long time. But when Valentine's Day approach's feelings are revealed and 2 people, are in for a surprise...

Crappy summery..Sorry. x(

**Character's:**

Zak. Age- 33

Nick. Age- 32

Aaron. Age- 30

I'm always changing the ages around..Lol.

**Rated T for-** Many reasons. O.O

What do you think? Should I go through with it?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**February 9,2011.**_

Nick sighed as he layed in bed flipping through channels on Tv. He then decided to put on TravelChannel and watch the Ghost Adventures marathon, but sadly it was on a commercial break.

"Is your love life dead?" The announcer on the commercial for the new Ghost Adventures episode said.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Nick mumbled frowning. He has been single for God know's how long. He has never been able to find a woman who will make him happy, or have a long lasting relationship. But there is one thing that crosses Nick's mind every so often:...

...Should he go Gay?

Nick shook his head, trying to stop thinking about going gay and tried to focus on the marathon. But sadly, it was no use...

* * *

_Zak backed up until his back hit the wall. He watched as Nick walked closer to him, not taking his eyes off of his._

_"Nick." Zak said softly._

_"Zak." Nick murmered softly before leaning in and planting his lips on Zak's. Zak could've pulled away, he could've pushed Nick off of him...But he didn't. Instead, he slowly wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and gave into the kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around Zak's waist and..._

Zak's eyes popped open and he sat up in bed faster than lightning. This is the second time in a month he dreamt about him and Nick kissing. He sighed as he layed back down in bed and stared at his ceiling.

He's not Gay, so why was he thinking about kissing Nick? His best friend, his partner... Nick's not Gay, and neither is he. But the question is?

Why is he dreaming about him and Nick kissing?

Zak turned on his side and tried to go to bed...But sleeping was replaced by thinking...

**_A/N: What do you think so far? :P My first time writing a fanfic like this so...Yesh. -.-_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_**The Next Day**_

Nick woke up and saw the sun shining through the window. He looked at the time and saw it was 9 in the morning. He also noticed he was tangled in the sheets. Nick grunted as he tried to un-tangled himself, but eventually he ended up falling on the floor with a thud and a yelp.

"Ugh, why me?" Nick muttered as he stood up. He went into his bathroom to take a shower...But when he stepped in the tub and turned on the water, he realized there was no hot water.

"ARE YOU SHITTIN' ME!" He yelled.

* * *

Zak bit his lip as he paced the floor. He had been up mostly all night, thinking. He decided he was going to do something, but that something was a very big deal. He was debating on who he should tell first: Nick, or Aaron. He sighed as he decided to tell Nick first. After all, he and Nick had known each other for a long time, and Zak trusts Nick a bit more than Aaron.

He gulped as he picked up his phone, sat on the edge of his bed and held the phone in his hand. He took a slow, shaky breath and dialed Nick's number.

* * *

The second Nick changed into new clothes after his...Very cold shower, he heard his phone right. Muttering to himself about how horrible this day has been, he walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Yullo?" Nick said. He had a way of pronouncing '_Yullo_' instead of saying '_Hello_' for some reason.

_'Nick?'_ Zak said on the other line, his voice shaking.

"Hey bro." Nick said smiling a bit. "What's the matter? Your voice sounds shaky."

_'Yeah I know...Listen...C..Can you meet me at the Coffee Shop by your house? I need to tell you something.'_ Zak mumbled.

"Sure man...Is everything alright?" Nick asked.

_'Uh..No not really..Just...Meet me there in 15 minutes.'_ Zak said. They exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up. Nick jogged down his stairs, grabbed his keys and Jacket, and headed out.

* * *

Zak wiped the tears from his eyes as he got in his car. He sighed before starting the engine. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. It felt like a dream...

And a nightmare...

_A/N: Yeah about the beginning...I tried to add some humor to this...I'm guessing I failed, correct? -.- Lol. Short chapter I know, but the next one is going to be really long, sooo yeah. :P Don't worry though, it won't take me long to type it. ;)_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**At the Coffee Shop**_

Nick sat in a chair at a table as he waited for Zak to arrive. The whole time he kept thinking what Zak wanted to tell him. After hearing the door open, Nick looked up and saw Zak. Zak looked at him and slowly made his way over to Nick's table.

* * *

"Hey Nick." Zak said smiling weekly as he sat across from Nick.

"Hey." Nick said smiling. "So...What did you want to tell me?"

Zak took a deep breath and was going to tell Nick, when a waiter brought over some Coffee. Nick and Zak thanked him and he left.

"So, what is it bro?" Nick said carefully picking up the Coffee cup and drinking some Coffee.

"I...I think...I think I'm...Gonna...Go Gay." Zak said. Nick spit out some coffee he was drinking and began to lightly choke.

"What?" Nick said coughing.

"Are you alright?" Zak said. Nick coughed some more and nodded.

"Did I hear...What I think I heard?" Nick said after his coughing fit came to an end.

"Yeah." Zak said softly. Nick chuckled and smiled.

"This...This is a joke, right bro?" Nick said. Zak looked at him, and Nick stopped smiling and realized...This wasn't a joke.

"You idiot, do you think I'm kidding?" Zak said angrily.

"Dude...Are you fuckin' serious?" Nick said. "I mean out of all the people I know, I never thought that _the_ Zak Bagans would be going gay."

"I know, I just...I've been having these...Strange dreams, and it got me thinking and one thing led to another." Zak sighed.

"...Strange dreams?" Nick said as he looked at Zak like he had grown a second head.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Zak said frowning. "Yes...'_Strange_' dreams."

"Wow." Nick sighed. He quickly looked at his watch and said:

"Dang, look at the time, I gotta get going." He pulled out some money and put it on the table.

"My half of the pay." He mumbled before grabbing his jacket and walking away. Zak sighed and left his half on the table before getting up and following Nick. "Nick wait up!" He said.

* * *

"Nick!" Zak called as the two were in the parking lot. Nick jogged faster to his car, and Zak began running.

"Dude." Zak said as he reached Nick, grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You can't avoid me forever." Zak said. Nick blinked. He knew Zak was right. "Me being gay is...Going to be a problem for you...Isn't it?"

Nick slowly nodded and Zak blinked as tears came to his eyes.

"I mean, not forever." Nick said and Zak looked at him. "Just...Until I can get used to it."

"Yeah...But there's another problem." Zak said. Nick watched the tears roll down his cheek.

"I...Tell me later dude. I need to get going." Nick said. He didn't want to hear anything from Zak at this moment. He turned around and began walking to his car, and could tell Zak was following him.

For some reason, Nick began to feel angry all of a sudden.

"Whatever the other problem is, can't it wait?" Nick said angrily.

"No dude, it's serious." Zak said still following Nick. Nick smirked.

"Well whatever it is, tell me later." Nick said.

"I can't! It's serious!" Zak said.

"Dude will you just..." Nick began but Zak cut him off.

"I think I'm in love with you." Zak said. Nick immediately stopped walking and froze. With his eyes wide, he slowly spun around and looked at Zak.

"Pardon?" Nick said.

"You heard me." Zak said as more and more tears came to his eyes. "I think I'm in love with you dude." Zak choked out. Nick stared at his friend.

What the hell should he do now?

_A/N: ...Uh...Well this was...Interesting...? -.- Yeah...Just...Leave reviews or whatever. :P Lmao._


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Nick continued to stare at Zak for what seemed like years.

"Why me?" Nick finally managed to say. "Why?"

"I...I don't know." Zak breathed out. Nick stared at Zak for a while longer before he slowly headed to his car. Zak waited until Nick left the place in his car before leaning against the Brick Wall on the side of the Shop as he muttered curse words.

* * *

_**Later That Day**_

Nick sighed as he was in his bedroom thinking. He knew he and Zak would have to sort this thing out sometime tonight, otherwise things were going to be way to awkward.

Nick had spent a good 2 hours thinking, and he basically shocked himself by what he was thinking. Maybe...Maybe he likes Zak too. But Nick wasn't gay...Or...Was he?

Nick sighed in frustration as he layed on his back on his bed. Another hour passed and he finally came to a conclusion. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Come on...Pick up." Nick muttered.

_'Hello?' _Zak's hoarse voice answered. It sounded like he had been yelling for quite some time.

"Hey Zak, it's me." Nick said.

_'Oh...Hey Nick...What can I do for ya?'_ Zak said softly.

"Come over...I want to talk to you." Nick said.

_'You really want to see me after what I said earlier?'_ Zak said. Nick did a small, quick smile.

"Yes, I do bro...See you in a few?"

_'See you in a few.'_ Zak said with a little smile before they both hung up. Nick sighed before walking downstairs to wait for Zak.

* * *

Nick took a deep breath and opened the door. He and Zak immediately locked eyes.

"Come on in." Nick said. He bit his lip as Zak walked in. Nick closed the door and the two walked to the couch before sitting down.

"So..." Zak trailed off due to the awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so...Rude. It's just...I was in shock." Nick sighed.

"Who could blame you? If I was in your shoes, I'd do the same thing." Zak said.

"Yeah but...I'm really sorry." Nick said. "And..I've been thinking." He said avoiding Zak's gaze. Zak looked at his friend in silence.

"I think...I think I'm going Gay to bro." Nick muttered looking at the floor. Zak's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" Zak said. Nick nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly. "And there's something else." He said and Zak began to feel worried for some reason.

"What is it?" Zak said. Nick put his head down even more and mumbled:

"I think I'm falling for you."

_A/N: I need to stop with these short chapters, don't I? -.- Lol, sorry. My Insomnia has me being tired during the day so...Yeah. :P Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"What?" Zak said softly.

"You heard me. I think I'm fuckin' falling for you." Nick said looking at Zak.

"Wow Nick..I...Wow." Was all Zak could say.

"Dude, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Nick said looking at the floor.

"We have 3 options: 1- We try...Dating.." Zak paused and Nick winced. Zak then continued.

"2- We try to forget we ever had this convo. Or 3- We wait and see what will happen in the future." Zak finished.

"Well the first one was...Just...Ugh I can't even picture us...Dating." Nick muttered.

"Well neither can I but...I don't know...Do you think we can...Make it work?" Zak said.

"I...Don't know." Nick sighed. "I mean...What will Aaron think? Billy...Our family...Our friends...?" Nick said shaking his head.

"Yeah...But...I.." Zak paused.

"You what bro?" Nick said.

"I...I want us to be together." Zak said. Nick looked at his friend in shock, and Zak looked at him.

"Wow.." Nick sighed.

"Do you think...We could...Give it a try?" Zak said biting his lip. Nick was going to say no, but he saw the sad look on Zak's face.

_'Just try...How bad can it be?_' Nick thought.

"Okay." Nick said. Zak looked at him.

"Okay as in...We're giving it a try?" Zak said.

"Yes." Nick said. Zak let out a sigh.

"Alright...So..Now what?" Nick said.

"Well...We should tell our friends and family." Zak said.

"Oh shit!" Nick said, causing Zak to jump.

"What?" He said looking at Nick.

"Arg, I forgot..My family was coming over today, to celebrate my dad's birthday." Nick said.

"Well when are they coming?" Zak said.

"I think within the next hour." Nick sighed in relief.

"Good, we have some time then." Zak said. He then thought of something that he wanted to do for quite some time. "Close your eyes." He said.

"What?" Nick said looking at Zak.

"Just...Do it." Zak said. Nick hesitated, but closed his eyes. Zak slowly inched closer to Nick, and very slowly planted his lips on Nick's. Nick froze in shock, but didn't pull away.

A few seconds later, he finally let his guard down and wrapped his arms around Zak. Little did they know, the front door slowly opened.

_**"NICK GROFF!"**_

Nick and Zak pulled away faster than lighting and looked at the door. There stood Nick's family..In shock.

"Oh shit." Nick said and he and Zak looked at each other before looking at Nicks' family.

_A/N: *Dun dun dun* :O Sorry for the cliffhanger. ;) LOL. Reviews please..And don't kill me for the Cliffhanger. :)_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

"I thought you weren't coming for another hour." Nick said**.**

"We decided to come early and surprise you." His mother said slowly.

"Well this is awkward." Zak muttered quietly.

"Nick...Tell me my eyes are screwed up and I did NOT see you and...Him kissing." Nick's mother said.

"He has a name you know." Nick said and Zak looked at him.

"Nick please...What's going on?" His father said. Everyone looked at Nick as he took a deep breath and said:

"I'm...Gay."

"WHAT." His whole family said and Nick and Zak winced.

"Nick Groff you are out of your mind!" His mother said sternly. "You are not gay."

"Yes I am." Nick snapped. "It just happened so fast...But I am."

"I'm lost for words." His mother said frowning, before looking at Zak, then back to Nick.

"Don't tell me you like this fool." She said gesturing to Zak, who frowned sadly.

"He's not a fool." Nick said getting more angry by the second. "And I don't like him...I love him." Nick said. Zak's eyes went wide as he looked at Nick.

"Some day this turned out to be." Nick's sister mumbled.

"You just...Can't be gay Nick...It's not you." His mother said.

"Yes it is me. This is who I am now." Nick said.

"Did Zak force you to be Gay?" His mother asked.

"What!" Nick said.

"Pardon?" Zak said raising his eye-brows.

"No he did not!" Nick said in shock. "This is my choice."

"I think we should leave." Nick's father muttered.

"That would be the best idea." Nick said softly. The family turned around and began leaving, but before Nick's mother left, she turned around and faced Nick.

"I'm very disappointed in you." She said and Nick lowered his eyes to avoid her gaze. She shut the door and left, leaving Nick and Zak in silence.

"Well that went horribly." Zak said frowned. He looked at Nick and saw he was shaking his head.

"You alright?" Zak said moving closer to Nick.

"Yeah..I think." Nick sighed. Zak wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him close as Nick rested his head on Zak's shoulder.

"Nick?" Zak said softly.

"Hm?" Nick said.

"I love you too." Zak said and Nick smiled.

_A/N: Drama, drama, and more drama. -_- Lol. Don't forget, they still gotta tell Aaron, Billy, and Zak's family. O_O I sense epic drama is coming...Anywho, leave the reviews please. :)_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"Zak?" Nick said after a while.

"Hmm?" Zak said.

"Who should we tell next? Aaron, Billy, or you family?" Nick asked. Zak sighed and thought.

"I say we tell Aaron first, then Billy, then my Family...Save the drama for last." Zak said frowning.

"Alright." Nick mumbled.

"Let's do it tomorrow though...We've had enough drama for one day." Zak said and Nick nodded. Just as Nick was about to speak, Zak's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Zak said.

_"Bro." _Aaron said on the other line.

"Hey...Hey bro, what's up?" Zak said.

_"Where the hell are you and Nick?" _Aaron asked.

"Um...At...Our...Houses...?" Zak said and Nick looked at him confused.

_"Get your assess moving and get to the airport."_ Aaron said frustrated.

"What? Why?" Zak said. All was silent for a few seconds.

**_"YOU IDIOT!"_** Aaron screamed causing Zak to jump.

_"Have you forgotten we're supposed to be heading to New York for an investigation today!" _Aaron said.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot bro." Zak said now remembering.

_"Yeah yeah, just call Nick and get your butts over here...Me and Billy are getting annoyed waiting for you...We just missed 2 planes..."_ Aaron said before hanging up.

"What? Who was it?" Nick said.

"That was Aaron...We're supposed to be at the airport, remember we gotta head to New York?" Zak said.

"Ah shit!" Nick said.

"Alright, I'll head to my place and pack while you pack and we'll meet each other at the airport." Zak said. They both stood up from the couch and just as Nick was gonna walk to his bedroom, Zak took his arm, spun him around, and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Oh it's about time!" Aaron said as he and Billy were sitting down. Billy looked up from his laptop and saw Nick and Zak walking to them.

"Thank God!" Billy sighed in relief. While Nick and Zak walked to them, Billy went on Twitter and posted:

_'Nick and Zak finally got their lazy assess to the airport...Now we wait for a plane...Again'_

"Dude we are so sorry we forgot." Nick said frowning.

"How can you two forget? Usually you have to remind me, now it's the other way around all of a sudden?" Aaron said.

"It's a long story...Don't ask, we'll explain everything tomorrow." Zak said and Aaron and Billy looked at each other.

"Whatever dude, just sit down and let's wait for a plane." Billy sighed. Nick and Zak sat down and the four talked about their location.

About an hour later they were finally able to get tickets to board a plane heading to New York. They boarded the plane and the whole time Nick and Zak sat next to each other and acted like everything was fine, and normal.

But come tomorrow, everything will change...

_A/N: OMFG I'm soooo sorry for not updating this...I had massive writers block. D: But here's a quick little update to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. :) Now...While I write some more chapters for the other stories, go leave me reviews! :D_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

"Screw these long flights." Nick mumbled tiredly and Zak smirked.

"Go to bed." Zak said to Nick as he looked out the window and saw the sky was pitch Black.

"And how and I going to do that on this chair that's not comfy?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, just sleep!" Zak said smiling and Nick chuckled. Nick closed his eyes and gently rested his head on Zak's shoulder. Zak smiled as he took Nick's hand in his.

* * *

"I hate these chairs." Billy muttered.

"Tell me about it." Aaron said. Billy and Aaron were sitting next to each other, and right across from them was Zak and Nick.

Billy glanced over and Nick and Zak and froze.

"Bro." Billy said tapping Aaron's shoulder as he looked at him.

"What?" Aaron asked looking at Billy.

"Look at Zak and Nick dude." Billy said. Aaron looked at Zak and Nick and nearly fell out his chair...Good thing he had his seatbelt on.

"The hell?" Aaron asked raising his eye-brow. He and Billy looked at each other in confusion. They looked back at Zak and Nick, and as soon as they did, they made eye contact with Zak. Zak quickly looked down and turned his head as he began blushing, while Aaron and Billy looked at each other.

"What is up with them?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Do...Do you think their...You know..." Billy said.

"I don't know dude...I think they are." Aaron said.

"I always had a feeling they liked each other." Billy said and Aaron looked at him. Billy looked at him and shrugged.

* * *

Zak bit his lip as he looked out the window.

"Still can't sleep." Nick muttered and Zak nearly had a heart attack.

"Dude..You just scared the shit out of me." Zak said and Nick smirked as he opened his eyes. The two looked at each other and Nick saw Zak's eyes were filled with worry.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"Aaron and Billy...They saw us." Zak said and Nick already understood.

"Are you shittin' me?" Nick said frowning. The two looked over at Billy and Aaron who seemed to be talking, but then they turned their heads and soon the four of them found themselves looking at one another.

It was like a showdown.

**Zak and Nick **_VS _**Billy and Aaron...**

This is not good...

_A/N: sorry it's short! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I wasn't going to for a few days, but I got all these reviews asking for an update, soo...Yeah. =) Leave the reviews and try not to kill me for all my cliffhangers...LMAO._


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

_Quick A/N: Thank you for not killing me for leaving the cliffhanger...Remember: If you do kill me, I won't be able to update my stories now would I? ;)_

The four quickly stopped looking at each other as they all felt extremely awkward.

"What a way for them to find out." Zak groaned.

"It'll be alright." Nick said softly as he held Zak's hand. Zak couldn't help but smile at Nick.

* * *

"Alrighty...That was awkward." Aaron sighed.

"Yep." Billy said.

"I have a feeling when we land, Zak and Nick will have some explaining to do." Aaron said and they both looked at each other.

* * *

Throughout the whole flight the four of them remained silent, not even daring to look at each other. When they finally landed, the calmly got their things and headed to their Hotel...

**_[At the Hotel...]_**

"Look, I called you here for a reason." Zak said looking at Aaron and Billy who stood in front of him as Nick stood next to him. They were all in Zak's hotel room because he had called them there to tell them something.

"I'm pretty sure...Judging by what you both saw on the plane...You know how me and Nick...Really feel about each other." Zak paused.

"Bro...It's fine." Billy said.

"Pardon?" Nick said not expecting that.

"We have no problem with you guys being together." Aaron said.

"If you guys want to be together, then so be it...We support you guys...After all we are all friends." Billy said.

"I was not expecting that." Zak said.

"Neither was I." Nick said. Billy and Aaron smirked.

"What you guys thought we would be freaked out or something?" Billy said. Zak and Nick nodded.

"Guys we're your friends, friends support each other no matter what." Aaron said smiling. The four of them smiled as that awkward feeling went away.

"Well this is grand all we gotta do is tell my family." Zak said looking at Nick.

"And the fans." Aaron said.

"What?" Zak and Nick said at the same time looking at him.

"You two do realize the fans have to know...Right?" Aaron said.

"Oh shit." Nick said. "We've been so busy worrying about you two and Zak's family, we forgot about the fans."

"How do you think they will react?" Zak said.

"Well I'm sure the NAK Fans will be happy." Billy said smiling and Aaron smirked.

"NAK Fans?" Zak and Nick said at the sametime and Billy and Aaron stopped smiling.

"Whoops." Billy said.

"Guys...What the hell is NAK?" Zak said.

"Erm...NAK means Nick and Zak, you two...The _'NAK Fans' _are fans who want you and Nick to...get together." Aaron explained.

"You're shitting me..." Nick said. "We actually have fans who want me and Zak together?"

"Yep." Billy said. "Looks like they will be extremely happy."

"But I doubt all our fans are NAK Fans...So God only knows how the rest will react." Nick said frowning.

"However they react, just know that me and Billy got your back." Aaron said, making Zak and Nick smile.

_A/N: Short little chappy for now..It's going on 11:00 so.. =/ Lol. So, leave those reviews and remember: ALL NEW Ghost Adventures episode this Friday! In case you missed the preview...Zak takes his shirt off during the lockdown...Oops...Just ruined the surprise. ;) Haha...Sorry. ;) Right um...REVIEWS! :D_


End file.
